


Save me

by Dragonprayer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonprayer/pseuds/Dragonprayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( Re-upload of a very old story. Takes place before Naruto Shippuuden, near the start of the Naruto time-line ) Naruto gets injured during a mission, and he dies. Strangely he comes back to life, but something is wrong with him. Sasuke, who feels like its his fault decides he has to take care of the boy... and soon he will have to make a difficult decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Note: Hi everyone! for the lack of updates I decided to re-upload a very old Naruto story of mine. The setting is before Naruto shippuuden, and also very early in the Naruto storyline. After finding this story back on a site I used to visit ( and reading all of the past comments ) I realized I should've continued it, and so I will. This story will NOT follow the normal storyline. Just so you know. Have fun reading, and please leave your thoughts after reading it =)

 

Save me 

~*~

Another rainy day, and another day without a mission. Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on a chair next to the window. The blonde was at home after getting injured by a mission, and Kakashi had forbidden him to go out of the house. Normally Naruto wouldn’t listen to him, but this time it was much more different. 

Naruto had died during that mission…

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke… all three of them had heard him blowing out his last breath. The trio had taken place next to the blonde-- all of them breathless. Naruto's broken body just laid there in the bloodstained grass, motionless. They just stared at him, like if they stared hard enough he would come back to life. It hurt Kakashi the most because he was supposed to keep an eye out for his students, and yet he wasn't there to protect the blonde haired goofball. And even now he was mad at himself; he should've given the boy CPR on the spot, but the shock just nailed him to the ground.  
However to everyone's surprise, four minutes later Naruto's pulse came back and he began to breathe again. Without saying anything, Kakashi had picked him up from the ground and brought him back to the hidden leaf village. There he left the boy in the care of the healers, and with pain in his heart he left with Sasuke and Sakura to finish the mission. He really didn't want to do it, but orders were orders.

It was now three days after that incident, and normally Naruto would’ve recovered by then. 

But this time, it wasn’t the case.

Naruto was skinny, really skinny. His normal clothes were now way to big for his small body. So he walked around in the house with only his boxers and a black shirt that was too large. His normal brown skin was almost as white as Sasuke’s and huge black rings were imprinted underneath his eyes.   
For some reason he couldn’t even perform a single seal. He felt like all the chakra in his body had left him, and he didn’t dare to ask the Kyuubi for some.   
The young boy watched with blood red eyes how the villagers tried to escape from the falling rain. Gosh, it was really pouring outside. Strange, because it was mid summer and normally the sun would shine all day. It was almost like the weather felt as bad as Naruto and it wanted to show the boy some pity. After all, why would anyone have fun outside if he wasn't allowed to go out?  
Anyway he should go to the fridge and grab something to eat, but his body was to exhausted to even move. Naruto just wanted to sit here, and stare the whole day outside without a single worry on his mind. The young boy was tired of all the fighting, and tired of all the killing. He looked to the right and saw his kunai on the table, stains of old blood were still visible on it from previous fights.   
He was wondering how many lives he had taken with that kunai, how many lives he had destroyed. The boy banged once with his head against the window and tears streamed down his face. Why was his body like this? Why did he feel like he was a good for nothing?   
A door from downstairs got opened and Naruto looked up with his swollen red eyes. He tried gliding off his chair to see who it is, but he simply didn’t had the strength to do it. Instead he kept staring to the door of his room and waited for the person to come in. And indeed, a few seconds later a dark figure entered the room. He was carrying a bag full of vegetables and medicine, and in his free hand he was holding some clothes. The blonde blinked a few times with his tired eyes and then he looked outside, again. 

It was Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there with the bag of food in one hand, and clothing in the other. Without saying anything he placed some fruit on the overfull basket. The raven haired boy looked at it, and then he let his eyes fall on Naruto.

” You haven’t eaten your fruit “ Said the boy as soft as a whisper. 

The blonde didn’t say anything and Sasuke did the same. The raved haired walked to Naruto’s bed and placed the clothing on a chair standing next to it.

” I’ve brought you some new clothes… please do try them on, if they don’t fit you I will get you some other clothes “ 

Naruto frowned and with an annoyed sigh he turned his head to face Sasuke. Sasuke did almost a step backwards when he saw the tired face of Naruto. ‘ He looks so worn-out ‘ Thought Sasuke shocked. 

” Can you… help me out of my chair? “ 

Naruto’s voice was soft and hoarse, just like an old man’s. Sasuke looked with his pitch-black eyes to his friend and gave a faint nod. He helped Naruto out of his chair and brought him to his bed. ‘ He’s so light…‘ Then, Sasuke handed the blonde his clothing and luckily everything fit him just right. After that, Sasuke began to peel and apple for the skinny youth and put it next to him.

” You better eat it. “ Snorted the raven haired. 

The blonde didn’t even look to the fresh peeled apple and Sasuke had enough. He took some clothing off the ground and realized that Naruto hadn’t done the laundry for at least for a week now. 

” I’ll be back tomorrow. “ Sighed Sasuke and he headed for the door. 

” Why… are you taking care of me? “ 

Sasuke stood with him back exposed to the sick and tired youth. He shook faintly his head and opened the door.

” Is it because they ordered you to do it? Am I a nuisance? “ Asked Naruto slightly confused. This wasn't the first time that Sasuke had come to check in on him. the first time it really surprised him, because he knew that Sasuke couldn't stand him. And yet, no matter what, the raven haired boy had never scolded him, threatened him, or did something bad in general. He just came every day to hand him food and clothing, then he would leave in silent. And yet, if you looked very close, you could see a hint of worry in his dark eyes.

” I’ll do it because I feel like it’s my duty. You saved me three days ago by jumping in front of me when the enemy threw a kunai towards my heart. I’ve would’ve died if it weren’t for you. “ 

” I died… “ 

” I know, but you got revived by Kyuubi isn’t it? He saved your life, not me. So this way I am repaying my debt ok? Just don't look to much into it. “ Sasuke walked through the door opening, and looked one last time to the blonde who sat like a bag of sand on his bed.

” Try and get some sleep dobe. “ 

He closed the door quietly behind him and left Naruto’s house. Once outside, he heard someone calling his name.

” S-Sasuke-kun… “ Said a girly voice, and Sasuke found Sakura standing next to the front door of Naruto’s home. “ How is he? “ Asked the girl, her voice trembling.

” The same. “ Replied the raven haired, and he began to walk to his dorm. Unfortunately, Sakura ran after him and began to walk next to him.

” Shouldn’t we do something? Tell the Hokage? “

” No. “ 

” Then shouldn’t we go at least to Kakashi? “ 

” No. “ 

” But-“ 

” Shut up! “ Growled Sasuke harshly. “ There is not a single thing we can do for him! You want to know what’s wrong with him? It’s that damned demon inside of him that makes him look like this! “ 

” I-I don’t know what you are talking about. “ Whispered Sakura, a little frightened.

Sasuke stopped walking and stared angrily into the grass green eyes of the girl next to him.

” Dead people don’t come back to life, but Naruto did. In my opinion it's that cursed animal trying to get a hold of Naruto. If that happens, the Naruto we know will disappear and Kyuubi will take the lead. Catch my drift?! We are loosing Naruto!! “

The girl placed her hands before her mouth. She looked in terror from Naruto’s house to Sasuke, and then back to he house. She wanted to come up with something, maybe something to make Naruto feel a little bit better, but she couldn’t think of anything. For the first time in her life she couldn’t help her friend, and it made her feel miserable. 

” What… if Kyuubi will take the lead, what will happen then? “ 

” Then we have to kill him. “ Replied Sasuke with venom in his voice. He continued the walk to his dorm, and left Sakura alone – completely lost within her own thought.   
The rain was still falling out of the clouds and splashed roughly on the ground. Sasuke was soaked wet, and droplets fell out of his raven black hair.   
But he ignored the wetness and he ignored the cold that made him shiver wildly. Naruto’s laundry which he had dragged along this whole time, were wet and a weird scent came off of it. Normally Naruto’s clothing would smell like peaches and strawberries, but instead it smelled like death. Sasuke stopped walking when he felt the presence of an acquaintance and looked left into an alley. He saw a boy standing with his back against a wall, his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

” How long have you’ve been following me? “ Growled Sasuke nastily.

” Long enough to learn what’s wrong with Naruto. “ 

” That’s not like you, Neji. “ 

Neji let a soft smirk escape his lips and opened his eyes.

” Shouldn’t it be wise to go to the Hokage? Naruto’s in a bad shape now, and if we don’t do anything… you get the picture. “ 

” Why would you care. “ 

” I care because Naruto is my friend – a precious friend. When I had only rage and anger in my heart, he was the one to show me the light. Naruto changed me, and I will be forever indebted to him for that. For that reason I can’t abandon him, and you shouldn’t neither. If you don’t go to the Hokage I will. It’s up to you, Sasuke. “ 

Immediately, Sasuke glared daggers to his teammate, but Neji kept staring his famous concentrated look to the raven haired. 

” What use is it to tell the Hokage about Naruto’s condition? He might-“

” –Give someone the order to kill Naruto? Is that what you are afraid for Sasuke? “

Sasuke opened his mouth to give him a replay, but the words inside his head couldn’t be said by his lips. He was lost with his words. Neji was right – Sasuke was afraid that the Hokage might give someone the order to kill his best friend, and he didn’t want that to happen. Naruto was a strong person! Sasuke knew that he could get through this, he just had to.

” Sasuke… You know the Hokage better than I do. He would never give someone the reason to assassinate Naruto, unless there are no other options. “ 

” There are always other options “ Sasuke continued his walk, again, only to escape from Neji’s harsh reality. “ And if there aren’t, I make them “

A few minutes later he finally made it back to his own dorm. He entered the huge wooden building and stared silently to a drunk student that laid wasted on the stairs. Sasuke sighed and stepped carefully over the drunk ninja – carefully not to wake him up – and walked to the third floor. He put his keys in the keyhole and with a loud crack he swung his door open. It was a complete mess in his room. Kunai’s, scrolls and shuriken laid everywhere on the ground, mixed with pieces of clothing. His bed however was still clean since he didn’t use that very often. Sasuke would normally sit down on the windows-ledge and drift quietly into a light sleep. The raven haired closed the door of his room and let himself fall on his knees. His heart was aching and his eyes were burning.

All of this was his fault.

If Naruto hadn’t jump before him, then he wouldn’t have all this suffering. Why did Naruto jump in front of him anyway? Sasuke and Naruto hated each other – they were rivals that hated to breathe in the same air. Then why did he do it? Sasuke didn’t mind dying since there was nothing left for him in this world, but Naruto on the other hand had all of his friends that cared about him.  
The boy let his eyes fall on the desk next to him and saw his forehead protector. For some reason he couldn’t find the urge to take that thing and wear it. A forehead protector is something that ninja’s get when they complete the test for becoming a ninja. Sasuke should’ve been proud that he had this thing, but strangely enough he wasn’t. Ever since that day that his brother Itachi has killed off his whole clan he lost the urge to wear the forehead protector. Every time he put it on it would remind him of his brother, and of his cowardice towards him.   
Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes to the dark grey clouds and sighed deeply. What was he supposed to do now? Was he supposed to explain to the Hokage what was happening with Naruto? Should he go? Well, he had to but his conscious told him not to. But if he wasn’t going to do it, then Neji would.

” Damn that Neji “ He smashed his fist onto the ground. “ Damn him to hell! “ And he wanted to smash his other fist in the ground.   
However when he saw Naruto’s dirty clothing next to him he halted. Right, he had to do the laundry. He stared for a moment to the wrinkled and smelly clothing, until he threw it away to the other side of the room. He stood up and walked out of his dorm, and finally out of the huge building. Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets to where his heart would lead them. He just couldn’t sit home, not now. He had to walked around a bit to clear his mind a bit. However, half an hour later he halted in front of the Hokage’s house. 

His heart told him to tell the Hokage everything.

Sasuke bit his lower lip and knew that he was out of options, he had to go no matter what. But before he could set foot him the enormous house, he saw Neji leaning against the building with a smile on his face.

” I figured out that you would go eventually, it just took some time. “ 

The raven haired ignored Neji completely and entered the building. And Neji, already used to being ignored by Sasuke, followed him closely. On the second floor they were stopped by a number of ANBU's, but since they recognized Neji they could continue. The two youths didn’t say a single thing to each other. Sasuke was pissed off because of Neji’s presence, and Neji had to much fun seeing the other boys’ annoyed face.   
The two stopped walking when they stood in front of a large door. They stared at each other for a while, and finally they opened the door. The Hokage was sitting in his chair behind his desk, and was reading several scrolls. However, when the two ninjas entered he stopped reading and a smile came upon his face when he realized who it was.

” Neji, Sasuke… What a pleasant surprise! Can I help you two with something? “ 

Sasuke opened his mouth, but once again the words didn’t come out. Luckily, Neji took over the lead and began to tell the Hokage what was happening. He told how Naruto was being consumed by the creature within him, and that Kyuubi might take control of him someday.  
The third Hokage that has listened closely, placed his chin on the back of his hand and sighed.

” I know what has been happening to him. “ Said the old man with a serious tone in his voice. “ Kakashi came by yesterday and he informed me already. “

” Then why hasn’t anything happened yet? “ Snarled Sasuke. “ If you know what is happening, and that Naruto might change in Kyuubi anytime soon then we have to do something quick! “

” That’s not entirely true, we have been busy… however we are having some troubles at finding an option to save Naruto “ 

” Troubles? “ Asked Neji with crossed arms.

” Yes. It seems that the seal within Naruto has been damaged when he died during the mission. We already knew it was weakening because the fourth Hokage is no longer with us, but now it’s going with an alarming speed. To be honest, there is little time left for Naruto “

” I- “ Began Sasuke

” Let me finish. “ Said the Hokage still serious. “ Yesterday we found a spot where we can recharge the seal. But we made one terrible discovery… that area belongs to Orochimaru. The five ANBU who where send there to investigate the spot were attack by unknown henchmen from Orochimaru. Only one ANBU came back to inform us what has happened, after he was done talking he died “ 

Neji and Sasuke both stood there in fear. Afraid of what the Hokage might say. He was going to tell them that they couldn’t help Naruto, Sasuke was sure of it. 

” We all want to help Naruto, but this is impossible. “ The Hokage’s face looked terribly old when he said that.

When the raven haired boy heard those word his turned around, showing his back to the Hokage.

” You are not going Sasuke, I know what you are plotting but you are forbidden to leave your room for at least one week “

” That’s what you are thinking! “ Scowled Sasuke, and he walked out of the Hokage’s room. 

~To Be Continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Note: After reading this story after almost eight years or so, I must admit that my style of writing has changed. For the better but also for the worst. I am learning a lot from reading this all over again... 

Save me 

~*~

Save me ~ 

~*~

The raven haired boy jumped from roof to roof, avoiding as much people as he could. Something told him that the Hokage might send people after him to make sure that he wouldn’t do anything foolish. After jumping from house to house he halted a few buildings before his dorm. He stood as still as a statue and closed his eyes. Somewhere far away he could hear the breathing and jumping of other ninjas. Sasuke reopened his eyes and frowned deeply. 

“ I am being followed, “ He whispered to himself. 

And then, like the death was on his heels he charged forward with all the speed he had in his body. Houses, trees, and birds… everything went past him as he flew forward. Behind him he could see ANBU closing in on him. It didn't come as a surprise because ANBU were trained like elite soldiers. Sasuke himself was practically a pup compared to these men. He had to come up with a strategy because he couldn't outrun those bastards for long. However, with a sliding he went to the left and accidentally fell off the roof. With a loud bang he fell into a container and was stunned for a moment. For a moment everything went black before his eyes, and a very loud beep filled his ears. He groaned but he didn't there to move a finger...What seemed like an accident was now his lifesaver; the ANBU continued their search for him and they flew past him. Sasuke could his heartbeat loudly but even so he smiled. 

“ Not the most graceful escape, but I’ve lost them “ 

He climbed out of the container and removed some spoils of food out of his hair. He decided it was for the best if he went by the ground and not by roofs anymore. If he walked through the crowded streets he could hide his face much better.   
Before leaving, he grabbed a large brown sheet out of the same container and put it around his body. Now he was completely covered and no one could see anything from him. The youth began to make his way to Naruto’s house and now and then he noticed some ANBU jumping from roof to roof, or they were hiding in alleys. The raven haired saw Naruto’s house coming closer and closer. He began to run slowly and smashed the door open.

~*~

Naruto was once again staring out of the window, but this time he wasn’t staring into nothingness. Now and then he saw ANBU appearing and disappearing. It almost seemed like they were searching for something.

” Ugh! “

Naruto fell out of his chair and grabbed his head. Suddenly his whole body began to burn like it was on fire. It was Kyuubi, and he wanted to get out! Naruto grit his teeth and began to focus. He couldn’t let the demon fox take control of him, not now! He crawled to the table where his kunai was lying on, and with trembling hands he took it off the table.

” Eat this fox bastard! “

Naruto got onto his knees and with a loud yell he stabbed himself in the stomach, exactly at the same place where his seal was. The boy screamed in agony and pain for a moment, but the burning was luckily gone. Blood streamed out of the wound and Naruto began to panick – what had he done? He ripped a rag off his large shirt and bandaged it around his wound. The bleeding didn’t stop and the blonde knew that he needed to get help, so he crawled slowly to the door that seemed miles away from him.

~*~

” Stay the hell away from me! “ Snarled Sasuke and he punched an ANBU right in the face.

With a beautiful somersault, he jumped past another ANBU and ran up the stairs. Sasuke was breathing fast and heavily. This entire running and escaping madness was taking its toll on him, and he began to wonder if he had enough strength and chakra left to escape with Naruto. Stumbling he walked trough a dark corridor and made it to Naruto’s bedroom door. He swung it open, only to find Naruto groaning and bleeding on the ground.

” Shit! What happened to you? “

Sasuke hurried to Naruto and kneeled next to him, examining his wound immediately.

” Kyuubi… tried to get out so I… stopped him “ 

” Idiot! “ 

Sasuke knew that Naruto needed treatment, but as things where he had no time for that. He had to take Naruto with him, and quick! 

” Naruto, climb onto my back! We have to get out of here. I can’t explain why…you just have to trust me ok? “

” I’ll trust you “ Said Naruto in agreement and he climbed onto Sasuke’s back. 

Wanting to avoid the stairs, Sasuke jumped out of the open window and landed softly onto the sandy ground underneath him. Now the only thing that he needed to do was making his way as quick as he could to the entrance gate, go through it, and then hide in the forest. However, it was easier said then done. An ANBU had spotted him and within seconds he had at least nine ANBU following him and Naruto.

” This is no good! I can’t escape like this! “ 

However, just as Sasuke said those words Kunai flew through the air into the direction of the ANBU, and the pursuers quickly stopped running to avoid the kunai’s. On the roof, a few houses away from Sasuke and Naruto, stood Neji and Shikamaru. They both held a scroll and numerous kunai in their hands.

” We’ll take it from here! “ Yelled Neji, waving a hand in the air. “ Hurry up and escape, we’ll be joining you two later! “

” Don’t make it too troublesome! “ Shouted Shikamaru loudly.

Sasuke smiled and gave a nod. “ Thanks guys. “ 

The two gave a nod, jumped into the air and landed before Sasuke and Naruto. 

” Let’s show the ANBU what we’re made of! “

” Heh. “ Snorted Shikamaru. 

Not wasting a single minute, Sasuke began to run towards the entrance gate. He avoided quickly all of the civilians that lived inside Konoha, but failed when he tripped over a basket full of apples. Luckily he could maintain his balance and saw behind him how the apple salesmen began to yell angrily. If Sasuke had his hands free, he would’ve surely showed the man the finger. 

” It hurts… “ Muttered Naruto softly, his warm breath tickling Sasuke’s neck.

” Hang on, as soon as we’re out of Konoha I will treat you just hang on. “ 

With two big steps he left Konoha village and ran until he though that his lungs would snap. Totally exhausted he let Naruto slide off his back, and laid him gently against a tree. For a moment, Sasuke stood still to catch his breath a little and let the dizziness slowly fade away due to the lack of oxygen. Then, he kneeled in front of Naruto and examined the wound for a moment. He sighed in relief when he saw that no vital parts were damaged. But that didn’t mean that this wasn’t dangerous stuff! Naruto was still bleeding like a madman. 

” Sasu…ke… why did we leave Konoha? Why is… the Hokage… why won’t he do anything against…Kyuubi? “ 

” That I don’t know .“ Replied Sasuke honestly. “ But the Hokage told me that there is a way to stop Kyuubi from getting stronger. Somewhere in Orochimaru’s territory there is a place where we can recharge your seal. The Hokage didn’t want us to go there because that would mean we had to set foot in Orochimaru’s place and that can cause a war. “ 

” Figures. “ Groaned Naruto. “ Then why did you… why did you bring us here? “ 

” I… you are my teammate and I can’t let my teammates die, or getting possessed by a stupid demon fox. “ 

Naruto grinned. “ Is that so… OUCH! “

” Sorry. “ 

” Hey Sasuke… where exactly is that recharge place? “ 

The raven haired shook his head.

” I don’t know, but we’ll find it… one way or another. “

After Sasuke stopped the bleeding, he told the boy that he would go away for a while to find something to eat. During his escape he didn’t had the time to buy something, so now they had to eat something that the nature would offer to them. Thanks to the survival lessons, he knew exactly what they could eat and what not. In a short time’s work he had gathered some blueberries and mushrooms. The only thing he needed to do was to grab some fish in a nearby river. But just when he wanted to walk into the water he heard the rustling of the leaves and reached for his kunai.

But his expected battle would never come.

Two exhausted boys came into his vision and when they saw Sasuke, they both gave him the thumb.

” We’re safe and sound. “ Smiled Neji.

” Somehow. “ added Shikamaru softly when he discovered that he had used up all of his kunai’s. 

” How did you two escape? “ Asked the raven haired when he grabbed a fish out of the icy cold water. When he decided it was big enough he threw it on the grass behind him, but almost threw it into the face of Shikamaru.

” I honestly think that the Hokage gave the ANBU the order to not harm any of us. We kind of take advantage of that and we beat them without sorry into the ground. This way we’ll saved time, but I don’t know when they will continue perusing us. Thanks to the rain it’s hard to follow our scent, but it won’t rain forever. “ Said Neji with his arms crossed, his face awfully serious.

Sasuke threw another fish on the land, and this time Shikamaru saw it in time. He quickly took one step to the left and avoided the fish. 

” But we know where the recharge place is. “ Said Shikamaru, joining in on the conversation. “ However, the bad thing is that it’s at least one week travel. And then I mean travelling as fast as we can without taking breaks “ 

” That’s a problem then. “ Sighed Sasuke.

When the raven haired saw the two puzzled looks of his teammates he began to explain what happened to Naruto. He told them how Kyuubi wanted to get out, and that the blonde had stabbed himself in order to prevent the demon from breaking loose. Then he explained the seriousness of Naruto’s wound.

” This is indeed a problem. “ Sighed Shikamaru. “ Bothersome kid… Then instead of one week, the travelling will take probably two to three weeks. Konoha will be pretty angry with us and I think we can expect the worst, aw man why the hell did I decide to tag along? “ 

” Because I asked you to come remember? “ Snorted Neji. “ Well, this is our update. Are you sure you want to go through with this? We’ll be having ANBU following us, and Orochimaru’s henchmen that want us dead. And not forgetting, your seal Sasuke. “ 

 

Sasuke reached for his neck and could feel Orochimaru’s seal. Neji was right, should he go through this? He knew that Orochimaru was after him – he didn’t give his seal for nothing. And could he return to Konoha after everything they’ve done? Believe it or not, but this was a hard decision. Ever since Sasuke was a little kid he wanted to become a great ninja, but now as things were he couldn’t. If they didn’t accept them in Konoha anymore, then he could never take the last exam… What is he thinking?! Naruto is too important than a stupid exam! To hell with it, he was going to save the boy no matter what.

” I’ll be fine “ sneered Sasuke. “ Let the ANBU follow us, it doesn’t matter! If they try to harm Naruto I will kill them. “ 

Neji looked a little worried to Sasuke. It was for the best if he didn’t think like that for a while. Thoughts of hate and revenge triggered the seal on his neck. Every time when that seal got released Sasuke lost more humanity. Both Neji and Shikamaru knew that they had to keep a close eye on the boy with pitch-black eyes.

” Let’s head back “ Said Sasuke when he handed Shikamaru the blueberries, and Neji the mushrooms. 

The two nodded when Sasuke took four fishes from the grassy ground and as silent as they could be they headed to Naruto’s place.   
Naruto was still sitting on the place where Sasuke had put him down, but right now he was sound asleep. His breathings were soft and slowly, and that concerned Sasuke a little.

” I think we should spend the night here “ Said Shikamaru while looking around. “ It’s already getting dark, and this place is covered in leaves so we’ll be hard to notice if we stay here. “ 

” You’re right. But we need something to keep us dry and warm. It’s raining all day and we’re all soaked wet. Let’s try making a small campfire, and I will collect some materials to build a small hut to keep us warm “ With that said disappeared Neji into the trees above them.

In one minutes work, Shikamaru succeeded in making a small fire and began to roast the fish. Sasuke was waiting for Neji to come back so that they could begin building the hut. When he checked up on Naruto he saw the boy shivering in his sleep. The raven haired watched him for a second, and then he took off his blue shirt and put it around Naruto. The blonde needed it more then he did. Thankfully he wore a white shirt underneath the blue one or else he would freeze to death. 

” You’ve sure changed “ Said Shikamaru suddenly.

Sasuke looked up and raised an eyebrow. “ What do you mean? “ 

” Just as I said. You used to be an annoying bastard that whined over everything, completely consumed by your own arrogance. This is the first time I see you worrying over something else beside yourself. “ 

” Thank.s “ Said Sasuke annoyed.

” You’re more then welcome. “ Snorted Shikamaru. “ Anyway dinner is ready, could you go look for Neji? I’ll wake Naruto up in the meantime. “ 

To be honest, Sasuke didn’t want to leave Naruto alone with Shikamaru. He was afraid that if he left something would happen to the boy. But for now he needed to trust Shikamaru, so with a faint nod he jumped into the trees and began to look around. Where could Neji be anyway? He didn’t tell them where he was going to gather materials. To think of that, it sounded kind of fishy. He didn’t return to Konoha to inform the ANBU where they were right?   
Sasuke landed on a branch and frowned. What if that was true? What if Neji had returned? That means he was betraying everyone. But would Neji do that? As far as he knew he saw Neji as a very loyal and kind ninja. He reached for his pocket and grabbed a kunai – you can never be too sure. If Neji was indeed a spy he had to take drastic measures.

” What’s that? “ Whispered Sasuke when he saw some white down in the bushes.

He jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and landed soundless on the muddy ground. The raven haired tightens his grip around his kunai and wanted to charge into the bushes. However, suddenly he tripped over something and fell with a soft yell on the ground. When he wanted to get up he felt a hand on his head.

” Ssht “

It was Neji. His breathing was fast and his left arm was bleeding. Did he got into a fight? What had happened? 

” What happened? “ 

” I got into a fight with some ANBU and injured myself while I was escaping. They are near, so we should hurry back to the others and make a run for it “ 

Sasuke gave a nod and together they began to run back to the other two. 

~To be Continued~


	3. Chapter 3

Note: new chapter, hope you readers are enjoying it.

~*~

Save me. 

~*~

Thankfully, everything was at peace back at the camp. Shikamaru was eating his fish like he hadn’t eaten anything in months, and Naruto was staring at his fish like it was a monster ready to kill him. This sight might seem funny, but it made the raven haired sick. He could feel how his concern for Naruto was growing and growing. Something had to change and it better be quick. Naruto was weakening by the minute and god knows when the demon fox would take the lead.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and kneeled down in front of him. Quieted he grabbed the roasted fish off the ground and ripped a small piece of flesh off, and then he shoved it gently in Naruto’s mouth. The blonde stared at Sasuke for a minute, and what seemed like ages he began to chew the meat. The raven haired could feel his appetite slowly fade away when he saw the smaller boy in this state.

This wasn’t Naruto.

Naruto used to be a very energetic boy with a mouth too big for his own good. He was full of jokes and self-confidence. Life was everything for him, and by the way he lived you could see he enjoyed it to the fullest. Of course, Naruto’s hard past could always be seen if you looked straight in his eyes, but the blonde was strong enough to overcome that. he had overcome his past, something that Sasuke couldn’t do. Scenes of Itachi killing his entire clan followed him like an ice cold snake, ready to strangle him when he lowered his guard. But Naruto, ignored and hated by everyone in Konoha, managed to deal with it and move on.

Naruto acted like a child – at least most of the time – but deep within was a strong and reliable boy. 

When Sasuke offered the blonde another piece of fish he saw the boy shaking his head.

” I’m not hungry. “ came the reply.

” You’ve got to eat. “ Snorted Sasuke.

Sasuke offered Naruto, again, a piece of meat, but Naruto raised all of a sudden his hand in the air and smacked the food out of the raven haired hands. 

” I don’t want it! “ Snarled the boy, and he turned his head to the right and thus avoiding Sasuke’s eyes.

” Fine! “ Snarled Sasuke back and he threw the fish angrily into the bushes.

With big steps he began to walk away. He saw the questioned eyes of Neji, but he ignored the other ninja completely. He knew what Neji wanted to say, he wanted to tell that there where ANBU nearby and that they had to flee. But Sasuke was so angry at the moment that he had to cool his head for a moment. He only wanted to help Naruto, so why wasn’t that brat thankful to him?!

He sat down on a nearby rock and smashed his fist hard on it. Pain made him almost scream but he managed to keep his mouth shut. Feelings like impotence and anxiety began to affect him by the minute. No matter what he did, he couldn’t make Naruto feel any better. It hurt him straight in the heart when he saw the normal happy boy in this pathetic state.

” Why he? Why not me! I deserve it! Not him!! “ 

Sasuke buried his face in his arms and placed his hands on the back of his head. He shook his head wildly for a moment, trying to shake all those alien feelings away from him.

But it didn’t work.

All of this was his fault and he had to make up for it. 

When Sasuke lowered his arms he saw a pond not far from where he was sitting. So he jumped off the rock and fell on his knees. He splashed some water in his face and began to wash himself. Mud and dirt streamed down his face and fell with a soft splash in the water. It was about time that it stopped raining, everything started to get muddy and slippery.   
The raven haired breathed in and out and cleared his mind for a moment. He just had to try a little harder, and show some more patience. It was Kyuubi that was trying to take over, so it was normal that Naruto acted like this. But still… it hurts.

Worried, Sasuke decided to go back. The ANBU were still searching for them, so getting separated from his friends wasn’t the smartest thing to do. He walked quietly and with high caution back to the camp. Shikamaru was busy tending to Naruto’s wound, and Neji sat high up in a tree scouting the place for enemies. Shikamaru looked up for a moment when he saw Sasuke approaching, but quickly turned his attention back to Naruto.

” How’s the wound? “

” It’s closing faster than I thought, probably Kyuubi’s work. I dont think he wants his future body to be scarred “ 

” Damn that fox. “ 

” Indeed. “ Sighed Shikamaru. “ Hey Neji, anything up there? “

” Nothing “ Said Neji as he jumped back down. “ Absolutely nothing. I know I can trust my eyes 100 percent, but right now I’m starting to feel anxious. I know that the ANBU are near, so why can’t I see them? “ 

” They are trained for that. “ 

” True… Ah Sasuke, so you finally decided to show up. You are quite an ass to leave us behind in this state. “ 

Neji was right and the raven haired didn’t know how to replay to that. So instead, he gave a nod and sat in front of the small campfire that threatened to go out because of the rain. 

” He’s asleep. “ Said Sasuke absently when he watched Naruto.

” Again… I don’t like the way how much he sleeps. “ Whispered Shikamaru.

Neji shook his head. “ It’s only natural… what if you were in Naruto’s shoes? Being hydrated and starved like he is. I think that sleep is the only thing you would yearn for, and nothing else…However- “ Continued Neji. “-there is something bugging me… If the Hokage and the others knew that Naruto’s seal were weakening, then why didn’t they do anything? I think that if they had interfered earlier that there might have been a different way to save him. “ 

” Forget it. “ Snarled Sasuke. “ What’s done is done; it’s no use crying over the past. What matters now is that we get Naruto to that recharge place as soon as possible. “ 

And everyone agreed on that. As soon as the sun would rise the next day, they would continue their journey. It was getting darker outside and Neji offered to stay on watch because of his good vision. So he jumped high up in a tree and hid between some leaves, this way he couldn’t be seen by the ANBU or other enemies. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Shikamaru were done building a small hut and now they were out of the rain. They were shivering of the cold, but they couldn’t make a fire because if they did they could be seen. Somehow, Shikamaru managed to fall asleep and Sasuke and Naruto were now the only two awake. 

” Sasuke… “ Whispered Naruto. “ I’m sorry about the fish. “ 

” It’s ok, I shouldn’t have pushed you too much to eat it. “ 

” Thank you…" The boy gave a sheepish smile, but then all of a sudden a pained expression came upon his face. 

" uhn! “

The blonde grabbed his head and tried to scream, but no sound came out of his mouth. Sasuke jumped up and placed his hands on Naruto’s hands – it was Kyuubi. 

Blue chakra encircled the small boy, but it didn’t take long before it turned into a crimson red colour. Naruto shook wildly his head and tears of powerlessness streamed down his cheeks.

” Stay away! Leave me alone!! “ Whimpered Naruto. He dug his nails in his arms, hard enough to draw blood. 

” Easy Naruto! Stay calm!! Kyuubi will take the upper hand if you stay in this state! Easy! “

But Naruto didn’t listen to Sasuke anymore, he was consumed in terror and angst. When Sasuke looked to the right he saw the confused face of Shikamaru that probably woke up because of Naruto’s loud voice.

” Get out! This might get dangerous. Let me deal with it “ 

Shikamaru ran out of the hut without objections and jumped up in the tree, probably heading to Neji to inform him what was going on. 

Sasuke however was still busy trying to calm Naruto, but it was a lot tougher than he would expect. It didn’t take long until Sasuke began to panic and there was only one option to stop Kyuubi. The raven haired closed his eyes and let Orocimaru’s seal consume him. Black signs appeared over his whole body and his blue chakra turned into a black/purple one. Then, Sasuke’s and Naruto’s aura intertwined. They almost hissed to each other, like two snakes that wanted to destroy each other. Sasuke held the blonde closed to his chest and emotions like rage, revenge, and anger began to fill him. He couldn’t give in to them; he had to save Naruto first.

* Nice * Said a dark and low voice. * Do you really think that your power will scare me?! * 

Sasuke gave a nod. “ Yes “ 

It was quiet for a while.

* A power not of your own, given to you while resisting… Why not welcome it and enjoy it? Power is everything, especially when it’s free. * 

” I won’t let you win damned fox! Naruto is too important to me to let him be killed by you. Why don’t you leave him alone and go back to sleep? “ 

* How would you feel if you’re imprisoned inside a small boy for the past twelve years? Wouldn’t every prisoner seek freedom? I will, and for that this boy have to pay with his life *

” No! “ 

The red aura vanished and Naruto stopped jerking from right to the left. All the strength in Sasuke’s body vanished along with the red chakra. He sat there for a while with Naruto's head on his lap, trying to catch his breath. Right now he had to clear his mind and suppress the feelings like hate and anger. The raven haired had to release his own seal to save Naruto, but even now he could feel the seal eating at him.

” Shit! “ 

Sasuke looked up when he heard Shikamaru’s loud voice from outside the hut. The way Shimakaru cursed made Sasuke worried, so he laid Naruto gently on the dry grass and leaves and stepped outside – something he should’ve avoided. 

The ANBU were everywhere. 

When Shikamaru wanted to tell the teen that they were in trouble, he saw the black dots on Sasuke’s body.

” Shit! “ Said Shikamaru again.

This time it was Sasuke’s whole body that was covered with black dots, and not just his left side. This meant that the seal that Orochimaru had given him was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. It was now not just Naruto that was in danger, but Sasuke was in danger as well. He had to stop using the seal, but in this condition he couldn’t. There were ANBU everywhere with their kunai drawn, ready to attack them anytime soon. Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke drew their kunai as well. It was now completely silent in the forest, not even a single animal dared to make a sound. However, Sasuke turned around when he heard someone landing behind him…

And he almost forgot to breathe…

It was Kakashi…

The gray haired ninja stood now in front of Sasuke, and he gave the boy a sheepish smile. 

” So that’s were you guys are. You have no idea how much trouble it costs us to track you guys down in this weather… Well then, shall we head back to Konoha? “ 

Sasuke shook his head for a moment to gain full access to his body again. He was kind of surprised to see his superior here; he never expected that Kakashi of all people would pursue them. It was probably the Hokage’s order that brought them here.

” We won’t go back, at least not until Naruto’s seal is restored. “ Stated Neji, keeping a close eye on the ANBU.

” I hope you guys know what you are doing “ Retorted Kakashi back, his tone awfully serious. “ You three are risking a war with Orochimaru by trespassing in his domain. “ 

” I know what we are doing. “ Frowned Sasuke, trying to get a hold of the seal. “ But I can’t let Naruto die in front of my eyes. “ 

” You should know that a ninja’s life isn’t even worth one gold piece. Peace however, is worth a million. “ Kakashi’s voice sounded threatening. It was a very alien sound coming from him “ If you three won’t come willingly with us we are forced to use force. One last chance – are you guys coming with us? “ 

” No. “ Replied Sasuke determined. His seal started to burn and the black dots began to grow. He smirked softly and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were red with to black dots in it – the Sharingan.

” I guess it can’t be helped. “ 

Kakashi shoved his forehead protector up so that his left eye was visible. His Sharingan eye looked straight into the eyes of Sasuke. 

When they heard a branch crack in the distance, they charged forward to each other. All the ANBU jumped out of the trees and launched themselves at Neji and Shikamaru…

To be continued~~~


End file.
